


Color me True

by coruscates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Everything here is magical, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, World inside a book, fairy tale AU, wewritevictuuri, witch Georgi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coruscates/pseuds/coruscates
Summary: One moment he was in his apartment in the middle of a blackout. In the next, he’s lying on the ground, soft grass caressing his skin as he stared up at a bright grey sky.With a groan, he sat up rubbing his head as he willed the ache to go away.This was not how he was supposed to spend Valentine’s day.The story in which missing pieces are found, dogs are well loved, and love goes all around.





	Color me True

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so welcome to our vday collab!  
> Sooo, this is fluff created by two angst writers.  
> And this fic apparently grew too long so here's 3 chapters.  
> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Note: The beautiful art of this fic was made by the amazing [ AntaresPromise ](https://twitter.com/antarespromise).  
> Check her out on Twitter! (Her art is so amazing it literally made me melt and make more fluff)

 

Having moved to Detroit 5 years ago, Yuuri has grown accustomed to the sound of the cars honking in snowy traffic, wheels skidding to a halt on the asphalt, and the occasional shouting match between the couple living 2 floors above his apartment. Yuuri may not be a native but he can probably say that he has become used to the different flavor of life living in Detroit has made him taste. Though Detroit can never be Hasetsu, Yuuri found himself liking Detroit for all its quirks anyway. Although he still missed his mom’s cooking, his sister’s music and his dad’s jokes, at least Vicchan was around to keep him company and comfort him by cuddling onto his chest whenever he felt down. And that’s exactly what Vicchan was doing now.  
  
You could say that Yuuri was content. Yuuri himself would say the same thing but deep down he knew he wasn’t. Yuuri had always felt a phantom pull towards somewhere and he still hasn’t figured out where it leads. All he was sure of was that something was missing.  
  
Apparently even moving to another country didn’t remedy that feeling.  
  
He felt that he had to find something again to finally move on from this stagnant phase in his life.  
  
But here he was, stuck trying to figure out a way out.  
  
It was a cold night. The blizzard outside howled in might, its harsh winds clattering against Yuuri’s window. As much as Yuuri would hate to admit it, it was only a matter of time before a line topples over, cutting off his apartment complex’s power supply. Giving a few pats to his furry companion, Yuuri stood up as he gently placed the snoozing pup on the sofa before heading to the kitchen to get some candles.  
  
Just as he was about to set the candles on the table, he heard several knocks at his door, causing him to fumble with the candles in his hands.  
  
“Hello? Anyone there?” A bright voice called as a few more knocks sounded at the door.  
  
‘Maybe someone got the wrong address?’ Yuuri thought as he set the candles on the coffee table before hurrying over to answer the door. Yuuri opened the door slowly; cautious in case he had an uninvited guest or some stranger he’d rather not meddle with. To his surprise, standing outside his door was a young man around his age, several books cradled in his arms as he smiled brightly up at Yuuri.  
  
His blond hair stuck out in various angles with a red streak coloring his bangs. He smiled just as brightly as his amber eyes sparkled in glee. He was wrapped up in a colorful jacket, his hat and red scarf sprinkled with a bit of now. His cheeks tinged red from the cold.  
  
“Hey there neighbor!”  
  
“H-hi?” Yuuri was a bit overwhelmed at the young man’s energy. In his defense, most of his neighbors hardly batted an eye at him. At most, he’d receive curt nods or the occasional awkward smile. To be fair, most people in his building were college students, crawling their way up the stairs in exhaustion.  
  
“Sorry, if I ended up disturbing you…but I just moved in the other day and I wanted to give all my neighbors something to help with waiting the storm out. Something like a reverse welcome gift?” The young man set down his books on the floor before going through them, a pensive look painted on his face as he studied each cover. “It’s Kenjirou Minami by the way! Nice to meet you, Yuuri-senpai.”

“Y-you know me?”  
  
“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to be too forward. It’s just that I saw your name on the mailboxes downstairs. It wouldn’t hurt to know what your neighbors’ names are, right? After all, it is way more fun to give gifts when you know who you’re giving it to!” Kenjirou seemed to be the type to talk miles per hour. He was brimming with energy in his every movement. “I think these books will help everyone ease their boredom at least. Don’t you think? Oh, I know the perfect one for you! Wait a second. I know you’ll have fun reading it!”  
  
Before Yuuri could say anything, Minami places a book into his hands with a big grin on his face.  
  
“I think this book will suit you the most, Yuuri-senpai! I can’t wait for you to read it!”  
  
“Thanks, Minami. I—“  
  
“I really, really, hope you enjoy the book! Anyways, I’ll see you later, Yuuri-senpai! I need to give these out to everyone before the power goes out.”  
  
“W-wait!” Yuuri stumbled over his words. Unfortunately, Minami sped quickly to the other side of the floor with a skip in his step.  
  
‘I guess I’ll just thank him later.’ Yuuri thought as he went back inside his apartment and plopping down on the sofa, startling his furry companion awake.  
  
“Oh, sorry Vicchan.” Vicchan yipped before licking Yuuri’s hand in forgiveness. The little puppy climbed over Yuuri’s lap and made a place for himself as he nuzzled his snout into Yuuri’s warmth.  
  
His eyes skimmed over the book in his hands, warily inspecting it.  
It was fairly sketchy to accept anything from someone you hardly know anyway.  
  
The book itself felt fairly heavy and dusty, Yuuri’s hands having made a fine imprint on the cover. On its cover were the words “L'amour et la vie.” The cover was beautiful. It was fairy tale-esque with flowers and vines tracing themselves around the borders. In the center of the cover was a castle wrapped in ivy, a dark tower looming ominously behind it. It looked like its colors were stripped away leaving behind a dusty black background.  
  
Nothing seemed to be out of place save for the few pages that protruded from the carefully lines pages of the book.  
  
With a sigh, Yuuri placed the book on top of the coffee table. He really should be preparing for the inevitable power outage, after all. Reading an old book can be done another time.  
  
Just as Yuuri stood up, the power went out.  
  
Before he could do anything however, he suddenly felt all his strength fade away as his vision turned to black.

 

* * *

 

  
One moment he was in his apartment in the middle of a blackout. In the next, he’s lying on the ground, soft grass caressing his skin as he stared up at a bright grey sky.  
  
With a groan, he sat up rubbing his head as he willed the ache to go away.  
  
This was not how he was supposed to spend Valentine’s day.  
  
Yuuri let out a shocked gasp as he looked around. Everything was painted in hues of grey, not any other color in sight. He looked down at himself to find that he was the same; all color was stripped from him as if he belonged in an old movie. In fact, even his outfit screamed that he should be wielding a sword, going on a journey and meeting royalty.  
  
He was in a grassy field with shades of gray being the only things he could see. The flowers were devoid of the color that would make them more beautiful. The stream at the edge of the field that seemed to sparkle dully as it ran its course. Even the sun looked bleak in its monochromatic glory.  
  
Everything was just dull and lifeless.  
  
Yuuri continued to survey his surroundings. In the far west he saw a castle, covered in moss, vines twirling around its towers at it overlooked the land.  
  
‘That looks familiar…’ Yuuri thought as he stared intently. The castle’s imposing presence seemed to call out to him, beckoning him to come closer. As Yuuri looked closer, he felt a sharp chill travel down his spine as he realized.  
  
‘Don’t tell me…I’m inside the book!?’  
  
Yuuri was panicking, confusion wrapped around his head as he tried to make sense of things.  
  
‘This can’t be real.’ Yuuri thought as he traced over the insignia on his glove. ‘Am I colorblind? Am I dreaming?’  
  
A familiar yip broke Yuuri out of his reverie. Suddenly, a ball of curled fur jumped onto his chest, knocking him back onto the ground.  
  
There on his chest sat a monochrome Vicchan, looking at him unapologetically as he waited for his master to give him some attention.  
  
“So, you’re here too, Vicchan? But I guess everything still looks a bit normal for you.” Yuuri chuckled lightly as he scratched behind Vicchan’s ears, earning him enthusiastic doggy kisses. “This…isn’t a dream, is it Vicchan?”  
  
Yuuri pinched himself twice to check, couple that with pain and Vicchan knocking the wind out of him, Yuuri came to the conclusion that this is all very real, every single bit of it.  
  
“Oh, I see you’re awake now. How do you feel?” A low voice asked him, grass rustling behind Yuuri.  
  
Yuuri turned around and was met with the most beautiful man he’s ever laid his eyes on. His hair shone brightly under the sun as if it were made out of the finest silk. His eyes gleamed with mirth as he watched over him, sparkles hiding behind his long lashes. His endearing heart-shaped smile grew as Vicchan ran over to him happily as he opened his arms to catch the excited pup.  
  
Yuuri felt his chest tighten. He suddenly became very aware of how much his heart beat. Yuuri looked at the stranger in a daze, still reeling from the reality unfolding right before his eyes. He couldn’t help but imagine how he would look like in color.  
  
“Is something wrong?” The stranger was suddenly up close, cradling Vicchan with one arm as he studied Yuuri with a keen eye. “You’re not hurt, are you?”  
  
Yuuri felt heat rise to cheeks. Before the stranger got to take a closer look, he quickly averted his gaze.  
  
“I-I’m fine.” Yuuri said. “Just…”  
  
‘This is not a dream, this is not a dream.’ Yuuri thought repeatedly in his head. ‘But it’s too good to be even real.’  
  
“Just?” The man’s voice was gentle as if coaxing him to open up slowly, careful to probe.  
  
“Overwhelmed? I…don’t know how I got here or why me and Vicchan are here.” Yuuri spoke softly, his brows knotted together as he pondered over his situation. Everything is highly unusual, impossible even, but Yuuri does not exactly have the time to think over it.  
  
The sooner he and Vicchan are home, the better.  
  
“I could say the same thing. Makkachin and I don’t exactly remember anything before waking up in the village.” The stranger placed a finger on his lips, deep in thought.  
  
The man seemed to be easy-going and if fairy tale tropes are anything to go with, Yuuri could say that this man was in fact the hero of the fairytale.  
  
He even looked the part. A handsome, amnesiac wanderer who happened to live in a kingdom stripped of color, destined to save the kingdom and capture the hearts of many.  
  
The ideal fairy tale hero.  
  
At that moment, Yuuri decided that if he was stuck in this fairy tale world, he has to play by the rules to survive. That included sticking close to the protagonist until the end of the story…assuming that the story actually ends in this book.  
  
Yuuri really hoped that was the case.  
  
“Oh, that’s right! You haven’t met Makka.” The man’s melodious voice broke Yuuri out of his thoughts. He animatedly snapped his fingers before letting out a shrill whistle.  
  
Yuuri heard the rustle of grass and the sound of feet colliding against the grass. In all honesty, Yuuri was anticipating a noble steed. To his surprise, he was met with a bigger poodle running right towards Vicchan at a blinding speed.  
  
Vicchan yipped happily in greeting before getting tackled and snuffed by the bigger poodle.  
  
“This is Makkachin. I’ve had her since I was a kid…but my memory is still a bit fuzzy though. All I remember was having her ever since my parents left. She’s been my best friend ever since.” Yuuri could have sworn he heard the slight sadness in the tone the man used. “We’ve been here for quite a while so we know this area like the back of our hands.”  
  
“If it’s okay with you, can you help us? That is if you’re not busy of course.” Yuuri really could use the man’s help. Maybe, he and Vicchan can find their way home.  
  
“Of course! I’d feel really bad leaving someone as beautiful as you alone in these woods.” Yuuri felt the heat rise in his cheeks. How can this man be so free with his words? “After all, how could I leave the hero of the legend lost and stuck in the forest?”  
  
“W-what!? W-wait, wait, what legend? I think you’re mistaken. If anyone is a hero here, it’s you. I don’t even know how to be a hero…so it has to be you.”  
  
“Oh, I’m not but I get that quite a lot.” The man chuckled. The thought of wanting to hear that sound again flickered in Yuuri’s mind, causing Yuuri to shake off the thought from his head.  
  
‘No, I need to go home. Vicchan and I don’t belong here.’ Yuuri placed his hand on his chest to calm himself. ‘Now is not the time to feel something for someone you probably won’t see again.’  
  
“But it’s not my destiny. The Oracle told me that I have a different role to play.” The man continued on his story. “Right now, there is an evil sorcerer named Popovich whose heart has became corrupted, selfish and broken prompting him to steal all the colors and love in the world in an attempt to make himself feel better. In the end, he made love forbidden.”  
  
Yuuri felt his chest tighten from hearing the story. It was a sad thing to hear what had happened in this world, and seeing the damage with his own eyes made his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach.  
  
This world deserves better.  
  
But he can’t help but feel sorry for that sorcerer.  
  
“You see, the legend says that a man will arrive at the break of the brightest dawn at the heart of the forest, blessed by the gods of this world. He will be the one to journey to the Carabosse and release the spectrum back into the world, allowing love to reign over the kingdom once again. It’s my duty to accompany that hero on his journey.”  
  
“I see…but are you sure I’m the one the legend is talking about?” Yuuri didn’t want to believe any of it. He wasn’t strong enough to be the hero. To himself, he was the biggest coward of them all. He didn’t want such a burden to be placed on his shoulders especially since he has other things, such as returning to his world, to worry about.  
  
“The Oracle told me that he would have hair the color of the night sky and a symbol etched on the back of his glove.” The man gently took Yuuri’s hand into his, showing off the symbol to prove his point. He smiled warmly at Yuuri before placing his hand over Yuuri’s allowing Yuuri to feel a strong warmth flowing from the back of his hand, spreading over his body.  
  
It felt like magic. It swirled inside his body, igniting things which he didn’t realize were sleeping dormant inside him.  
  
But it was too much to take in, and Yuuri couldn’t help but snatch his hand away from the man’s in fright.  
  
“I don’t think I’m cut out for this.” Yuuri cradled Vicchan to his chest. The magic he felt earlier still lingered in his body, fueling his fear, as he held onto Vicchan tight. “I…I think it’s best if Vicchan and I find our way home instead.”  
  
“Oh…I see. Well, I guess I can’t exactly force you into this.” There was a hint of disappointment in the man’s voice.  
  
“I’m so sorry.”  
  
A moment of silence passed by them as they avoided each other’s expressions.  
  
“But, even so.” The man piped up, his voice lighter than it usually was. “I think I should at least take you to the Oracle. Maybe he knows a way to get you two home.”  
  
“Really? You would that for us?”  
  
“Of course. I may not be the hero but I think I could at least be the hero you need for now.” The man’s smile was reassuring. Yuuri could feel warmth flood his heart as he heard those words.  
  
“Well, we better get going. What’s your name by the way? Since we’ll be travelling for a while, knowing each other’s names wouldn’t hurt.”  
  
“O-oh, it’s Yuuri. Just call me Yuuri.”

“Yuuri, it is then. My name is Viktor Nikiforov. Just Viktor is fine.”  
  
Viktor walked towards Yuuri, holding out his hand for him to take.  
  
The man smiled as Yuuri placed his hand in his, their gazes locking onto each other for a few moments. In those few seconds, Yuuri could have sworn that he saw Victor’s eyes flash a bright sea blue before turning back into a bright grey.  
  
It was only for a second but Yuuri thought it was the prettiest shade of blue he has ever seen.

 

* * *

 

  
  
The Oracle’s house was on the edge of the village, hidden by a path of sentient trees moving to the side to allow entrance. It was a quaint house, nothing magical except for the smoke coming out of the chimney changing into various shapes.  
  
Viktor and Yuuri travelled throughout most of the day. By the time they had arrived at the Oracle’s house, it was already night.  
  
With a few knocks, the door opened revealing a young man cloaked in a dark robe with three hamsters sitting atop his shoulders. The man smiled mischievously before stepping aside to let the pair in.  
  
“Viktor, I see you’ve found him.” The man said with glee as he inspected Yuuri. “You’ve done quite well, Viktor. Soon enough, your memories will start pouring in.”  
  
“Thanks, almighty one.” Viktor inclined his head slightly.  
  
“Almighty one?” Yuuri curiously raised his brow at the title.  
  
The cloaked man merely sent him a wink before leading them deeper into the house. Eventually, they reached a room reeking of perfume with various vials lined up on the walls. Smoke enveloped the room and the curtains were drawn closed creating a somewhat eerie atmosphere.  
  
“My name is Phichit Chulanont. I am the Oracle of this land. What brings you here today Yuuri Katsuki?” The Oracle spoke as if Yuuri was his friend, not someone whose future he has looked into.  
  
“Vicchan and I have to go home. We were wondering if you know if there was a way?” Yuuri asked.  
  
“Hm, I see you want to escape your fate.” There was a hint of disappointment in Phichit’s voice. He lowered his head in dismay. “But I’m sorry to tell you but fulfilling your destiny is the only way. That goes for you too, Viktor. You won’t be able to regain your memories unless you guys do this.”  
  
Yuuri’s shoulders slumped in defeat. Since there is no alternative to all this, he had no choice but to push forward. He only wishes that he had enough courage to.  
  
“But I’m…” Phichit shook his head at Yuuri’s words as he placed his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders.  
  
“Yuuri, you are stronger than you think. You just have to realize some things so you can see that strength clearly. It is only then that you’ll be able to reach what you wish for.” Phichit’s eyes glowed as he spoke.  
  
Yuuri felt the sincerity in the Oracle’s words and he once again saw everything in color. Unfortunately, it was only for a split second.  
  
Phichit’s tightened his hold on Yuuri’s shoulders, trying to convince Yuuri with all he could.  
  
“And I know Viktor will greatly help you in fulfilling that destiny. You will help each other out in more ways than one. Just trust him.” Viktor nodded at Yuuri with a determined smile. “I know both of you can do it. It is written in stone.”  
  
Yuuri thought about it for a moment, looking down at the symbol etched behind his glove, a burning heart. He ran his thumb over it as he pondered: ‘I want to go home but Viktor deserves to remember his past. And everyone deserves to live with color in their lives…’  
  
“I-I’ll try my best.”  
  
“That’s the spirit!” Phichit grinned widely at Yuuri before going to the cauldron in the center of the room. “First things, first. You’ll need something to protect you in your journey.”  
The Oracle turned away, the hamsters sitting atop his shoulders watching Yuuri intently as their master proceeded to brew some kind of magic potion.  
  
More smoke started to fill the room, changing shape as it floated in the air.  
  
Phichit turned to Yuuri and Viktor, gesturing them to hold out their hands.  
  
With a confused glance at each other, they opened their palms as Phichit placed a ring in each of their hands.  
  
“These will protect you and help you in your journey.”  
  
“So how do we use them?” Viktor asked, inspecting the band wrapped around his finger.  
  
“I can’t exactly tell you how they work but you’ll find out what they’re for when the time is right.” Phichit winked at the two before reaching over the table for two bags. “While these will help you get across those pesky obstacles blocking your way to Carabosse. ”  
  
“Um, how exactly do we get there?” Yuuri braced himself for the Oracle’s answer.  
  
“It will be a perilous journey.” Phichit waved his hands in the air as an image of the sun materialized. “All I can tell you is to follow the sun. As you follow it you’ll be pass through the ice jungle and the oasis. After reaching the oasis, you will eventually arrive right at Georgi’s doorstep.”  
  
“That’s all? How do we defeat Georgi though?” Viktor asked.  
  
“That’s for you two to figure out on your journey.” Phichit smirked.  
  
“What?” Yuuri was shocked. How were he and Viktor supposed to save the world if they don’t even know how?  
  
“Have a safe journey, you two.” Phichit smiled as he waved his hands, magic tendrils enveloping Yuuri and Viktor.  
  
“Wait—“  
  
“Trust me. It will be the best journey you’ll ever have.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! See you next week for the update!


End file.
